


At Last, My Love Has Come Along

by deandratb



Series: Three-Sentence AUs [5]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Three sentence prompt fic; worth the wait.





	At Last, My Love Has Come Along

**Author's Note:**

> For [asummerevening](https://asummerevening.tumblr.com/). Prompt: **soulmate AU**

_You’ll know your soulmate in a dream,_ Matthew’s mother told him, long before he was old enough to understand; _it’ll probably be the last person you expect,_ Alice’s sister said, wise beyond her years.

When she walked into his station for her first day of work, the connection was immediate, and obvious, and startling–both of them having long since given up waiting, neither of them ready to learn all the stories were true.

It wasn’t easy, finding a soulmate so late in life: so many years already gone, so much time to make up for…but it was well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "At Last" by Etta James.
> 
> [give me a pairing + an AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
